


good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

by radiowrittenheart



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Femslash, Flings, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbians, Locker Room, Sexy, human!Twilight, like that's all it is, mentions of Equestria Girls 3, no real spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practice prior to The Friendship Games doesn't go exactly as planned. </p><p>The aftermath is what really matters, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i'm trash  
> idk why i wrote this; i was sleep-deprived and i was doing an iPod challenge, so this sort of just happened.  
> i put the Mature rating on just to be safe but there's no real sex only implied stuff.

Simply put, what the hell just happened? One minute, they were screaming at each other in the locker room after a practice gone wrong-

-now what?

“I … um, I don’t-” Sunset Shimmer stammered, shoving her shirt back down. “I had a boyfriend. I - I’ve never really liked-” Her eyes trailed down, further and further, to the place she just had her hands occupied- oh, God, realizing that only made her hate it and love it so much more.

“It was an experiment,” Twilight drawled, beginning to scrawl in her notepad. “Right?”

This Twilight, was obviously much different than the one from Equestria. She was so cute. So oblivious. _Fuck_. Sunset Shimmer didn’t know what was wrong with her.

“Y-yeah,” she mumbled. “Experiment.”

“Test subject reached climax fairly quickly,” Twilight muttered to herself as she continued to write down her notes. “Needed a little bit of convincing, though.” She pushed her glasses up, and a piece of her hair fell down, right in front of her face, still looking disheveled and exhausted in the best way possible-

-there was no way she could be sexy, Sunset Shimmer tried to tell herself. Impossible. Twilight Sparkle was a dear friend of hers, not … whatever the hell this was.

Twilight placed the pencil back in the tangles of her messy bun, and smiled. “I’ll have to head back to Crystal Prep soon,” she said, giving the simplest shrug. As if what they had just done didn’t faze her at all. “It was nice getting to know you, Sunset- what was it again?”

“Sunset Shimmer,” she said breathlessly, throwing her jacket back on.

“Ah, yes, that was it,” Twilight mused. “And I’m-”

“Twilight Sparkle,” Sunset Shimmer murmured. “I know.”

And the weirdest thing of it all was how normal they were acting. As if this was a proper, normal first meeting most people go through. Twilight outstretched her hand for a shake; oh, sure, shake hands after they just fucked in the girls’ locker room that was spurred on by a furious yelling match. Why not? Sunset Shimmer’s hand was still a bit slick, from what she wasn’t exactly sure, but she shook the other girl’s hand, refusing to look into those bright violet eyes.

“I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again,” Twilight said.

“And maybe we could do some more experimenting too,” Sunset Shimmer chuckled. She tried to pass it off as a joke, she really did-

-but it was clear to see that Twilight wasn’t totally dense. She smiled like she just won the lottery, and raked her gaze over the fellow teenage girl.

“I do have a decent-sized list of theories,” she whispered, taking a step forward.

Sunset Shimmer felt her breath catch in her throat- and she noticed that bubblegum lip gloss was still smeared on Twilight’s lips, which might be a valid enough excuse to lean in again- and she hadn’t buttoned her polo all the way up, probably because of the rush they were in- wait, what was she thinking?

There was a yell outside the locker room, and Twilight looked over her shoulder.

“They’re waiting for me,” she said, with a small wave. “I’ll see you next practice, I suppose.”

And then, as if what they did was the most casual thing in the world, she picked up her bag, slung it over one shoulder, and adjusted her skirt as she left the locker room. Sunset Shimmer slowly sat down on the bench, staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the wall.

She had no idea what she just done…

...but she might have liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> also quick note i ship sunset shimmer with only human!twilight not the horse one.
> 
> anyway comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
